


Waiting Outside the Lines

by AGirlWithPicturesInHerMind



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Angst, Coming Out, F/F, Happy Ending, lesbian princesses, some homophobia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-24
Updated: 2018-01-24
Packaged: 2019-03-08 18:50:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13464378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AGirlWithPicturesInHerMind/pseuds/AGirlWithPicturesInHerMind
Summary: Princess Waverly Earp has found herself in an unlikely situation—she has to marry a man she doesn’t love to save her kingdom. Meanwhile, she’s been dating Princess Nicole Haught for a year—the man’s sister. Everything leads to one question: Will she save the kingdom with a man she doesn’t love or with the woman she does even though she’s not ready to come out?





	Waiting Outside the Lines

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this in November, and since I haven’t uploaded anything in a while—I thought I’d upload it now!
> 
> Anyway, happy reading :-)
> 
> P.S. This is totally named after Greyson Chance’s song because I was obsessed with him in middle school, but we don’t have to talk about that

Princess Waverly Earp was in a rush. Her leg was bouncing up and down, and everyone could see her body shaking as if there were an earthquake in her spot. She was rushing through her lamb stew as she sat at the impossibly long dinner table—it sat 8 people on each side, plus one on both ends, where the King and Queen sat when they had a full house— _castle_. She stopped every now and then only to wipe away any soup that would drip down her chin because of her pace. It wasn’t very princess like.

When it was just the King, Queen, her, and Wynonna having dinner, they would all sit on one end of the table, which is what they were doing now. Her parents sat across from her, and Wynonna, her sister, beside her. She didn’t notice, but her parents kept sending her odd looks, and Wynonna wore a permanent smirk on her face. After 5 minutes, Queen Michelle, finally spoke up.

“Honey, will you stop that? You’re driving me crazy,” she said after dabbing her red lips with a napkin. She was beautiful—she had long brown hair and piercing green eyes, but neither girl of hers got that color. Her most memorable feature was a mole on her right cheek, precisely where Marilyn Monroe’s rested. It was a comparison she annoyingly got often.

At the comment, Waverly’s cheeks turned a light pink, and she apologized before slowing down, but not by much. Really, the only difference was that her leg had stopped bouncing.

“What are you in such a hurry for anyway?” Michelle asked with furrowed eyebrows as she took a sip of her wine. Wynonna snorted—it echoed in the vast room—and Waverly kicked her shin. She restricted herself from glaring at her older sister, too. “You’re not going anywhere, are you?” Michelle continued. “Because I already told you that you have to stay in tonight and rest. Tomorrow’s the—”

“The big day, I know,” Waverly said with unexpected malice in her voice. This time, Wynonna kicked _her_ shin. Waverly ignored it and met her mother’s eyes to apologize, but the damage was already done. She saw the guilt swimming around her eyes like sharks right away. She scrambled to say something anyway. “I didn’t mean that, I promise.”

Her mother gave her a small, sad smile and laid her hand over hers across the table. Waverly had to meet her halfway because of the width of it. Her guilt deepened in her chest when she found herself thinking that if her mother didn’t hurry with what she was going to say next, she’d be late. She forced the thought back and focused her attention back on her mother.

“I know you meant it,” Michelle said with a sweet, forgiving smile on her face. “It’s alright, you have _every_ right to be angry with us.”

“Maybe,” Waverly admitted, looking into her mother’s eyes. “But I shouldn’t have said it, _especially_ not the way I said it. I know there’s no other way.” Only there was, but Waverly wasn’t ready for that. She pulled her hand back.

Her father, Tell Earp—a tall man with a full beard, mustache, and chocolate brown eyes—spoke up, his voice always much higher and softer than people expected. “I know that you wanted to marry for love, and it breaks my heart that we’re taking this away from you, but remember all of the good that’s going to come out of this.”

Waverly laid her cheek upon her palm with a sigh, and said, “I know.” She looked down at her dinner. She still had about half of her stew left, but if she stayed to eat it, she’d be late. Ignoring the guilt that crept up like a snake again, she used her melancholy mood as a pretext to be excused. She didn’t miss Wynonna’s smirk this time, and she rolled her eyes. If she got her caught, she’d _kill_ her.

Luckily, they didn’t see. Her parents said yes, but not without throwing her another guilty smile. She made her way out of the room, and began her walk through the long halls of the castle with excitement bubbling in her chest like champagne for the _surreptitious rendezvous,_ as she called it. It sounded fancier than secret meeting, which was less romantic and more Dumbledore’s Army-sounding.

As she walked through the bright hallways, she took in her surroundings, never missing a chance to be grateful for what she’d grown up in. The castle was made of stone, and though most people would assume it to be cold, it always held a warmth to it like a Christmas Eve fire. The hallways were long and ubiquitous, but none were empty. Each had at least a thin table with a potted plant and those with windows were covered in curtains made by her great grandmothers.

Reaching a specific fork in the road, instead of making a right to where her bedroom would be, she made a left toward where the door to leave the castle would eventually be. She knew that her mom had most likely told the guards not to let her out—Waverly had a knack for disobeying and sneaking out—but she had a plan. She _was_ a planner after all.

She walked into one of the living rooms, a shortcut she’d discovered long ago, and spotted her favorite guard, Liam, a bald-headed man with a beard as thick as her father’s, but as grey as the smoke in the fire he stood in front of. It was as tall as him—6’2. She walked him with loud steps as to not frighten him.

“Miss Waverly, shouldn’t you be having dinner with your family?” he asked when he saw her making her way through.

Waverly shrugged. “I finished fast, and I wanted to take a quick stroll before bed,” she said as she bounced on her toes. Liam noticed the _I’m in a hurry habit_ , and with questioning eyes that were filled with amusement, he hummed in response.

He gave her a curt nod, accepting the lie, before whispering, “Wherever you’re going off to, be careful. Can’t have you coming back with cuts or bruises the night before the wedding.” Waverly always thought that with his voice, he could make a good Santa Claus.

In response, she gave him her brightest smile—the one that reminded him of his granddaughter—and said, “Aren’t I always?” She walked away with a wink as Liam continued to think about Waverly’s last statement. She was _never_ careful. Liam simply shook his head to rid of the thought and continued as if he hadn’t seen the youngest Earp.

Waverly walked pass anyone who was on duty that night including Chef Ariana, other staff members, and different guards, and they all accepted her excuse of _I’m just roaming before bed._ How they still trusted anything she said was beyond her, but that was _their_ problem, not hers. 

The only one who eyed her warily and _never_ trusted her was Derek, her _least_ favorite guard. He was young—just turned 40—and he was an ass, to put it bluntly. Sadly, he was also a good guard and would take a bullet for any of them, even Waverly 

When he asked where she was going, with his usual contempt, she monotonously answered, “None of your business,” and continued down the hallway. He scoffed and walked away with his arrogant attitude.

Usually, when she snuck out, she’d go through the window of her bedroom window. There was a large tree beside it that was easy to climb up and go down with, but she hurt herself everytime she used it, and like Liam said, she couldn’t afford to come back with obvious cuts or bruises.

After completing her trip through the castle, there was only one more person to get by—the door guard. Waverly had double checked the schedule, and if fate was on her side, that guard hadn’t called in sick. Walking down the hall, she turned the corner with high hopes, and when her eyes landed on the new guard, she had to restrain herself from yelling, “ _Yes!”_

She put on an innocent face and walked up to the guard that they’d hired 2 weeks ago when one of their oldest had retired. “Hey, Mason,” she said when she was near him. Mason was tall and buff, but his face hadn’t completely matured yet, and he still had the last of the adolescent acne on his face. He was 2 years younger than she was (she was 22-years-old) and he obviously admired her, in more ways than one.

So far, he was a good guard. He’d shown his loyalty to her parents right away, but Waverly liked to mess with him because he got nervous and jittery—he reminded her of her best friend Jeremy. 

“Hello, Miss Waverly,” he said in his surprisingly deep yet sweet voice. Everything within him betrayed his physicality. You’d expect a man like him to never be swayed by a hurricane and to exude confidence, but he was the exact opposite—sensitive, warm, and a nervous wreck. She’d totally date him. If she was straight.

Waverly rolled her eyes. “Mason, I’ve told you a thousand times to just call me Waverly. You’re not old like everyone else.”

Mason allowed himself to smile. “Right. Sorry Miss—I mean, sorry Waverly. May I ask what you’re doing here?” He stood tall against the door, his hands crossed over his groin in a protective stance.

“My parents are looking for you,” Waverly lied easily. “They’re in the dining room.” She had to contain her laughter when his eyes widened.

“For me? Are you sure? Are they going to fire me?” Mason asked with frantic eyes, his stance dropping into a slouch. Waverly’s own eyes widened when the words left his mouth, and she felt like a dick.

“No!” she clarified quickly. “They’re just looking for you to talk about something else. I’m not sure what, but I know for a fact that they’re not firing you.”

“You sure?” he asked, his brows 5 feet higher than where they’re supposed to be. Waverly nodded, her hands in front of her as if taming a bear, and he calmed down. “Okay. But who’s going to watch the door?”

There it is, her opportunity. “Don’t worry about that. I’ll stand watch while you get back,” she said with a wave that said _it’s no big deal_.

Mason looked hesitant—not a good sign. “I don’t know,” he said, scratching the back of his head. “Maybe I should get another guard,” he said as he started making his way down the hallway.

“No!” Waverly yelled. He turned to look at her, throwing her an odd look that her parents were giving her not too long ago. She cleared her throat and straightened her back. “What I mean is everyone’s too busy, you know, because of the wedding tomorrow. I wouldn’t bother them if I were you.” She proceeded to wave her hand again to add to the nonchalance. Waverly was sure that she’d implode from all of the guilt that had built up within her, but it was necessary.

The hesitance in Mason’s eyes didn’t lessen by much, so she tried something else. “Look, if you’re afraid of getting in trouble, you won’t, okay?. Cross my heart.” This time she wasn’t lying. She’d pulled this trick on every guard when it was necessary, and her parents always forgave them for falling for it.

“Okay,” he said with a nod. And he made his way down the hall, and took a left. The second he turned the corner, she made her way out the door. _Sorry, Mason_ , she thought, as she stepped into the night. Though the days had been warm, the nights were cool and crisp, and she was thankful she’d put on a coat before dinner.

It was ten past seven now—she had 15 minutes to get to the place that took her 22 minutes to get to for her surreptitious rendezvous. She would have to risk having the grass crunch beneath her feet to run past the guards and to the gardener’s shed. Getting past those guards would be easier than getting past the ones inside because of the vast, abundant trees and bushes. Plus, it helped that it was already getting dark.

She went to the left to hide behind the bushes, and snuck her way to the shed through other plants—even doing a somersault just for the heck of it—and she made it to the shed successfully. The gardener, who had already gone home for the day, left the only window in the room open, as usual. There was no door, so she never attracted any attention with a creaking noise.

Using an old pot that had been there for ages, she made her way out the window. Proud of her triumph, she walked onto the streets which were filled with people buying food or sweet drinks at the colorful tents. Everyone she passed said, “Hello, princess,” with kind eyes and smiles. She greeted them and smiled back with the genuineness she was loved and respected for. To them, she was a friend. She loathed the princesses who stayed inside their castle, too grossed out to interact with “commoners”.

Everyone in their kingdom were kind-hearted and selfless people who always inspired her to become better. She looked at them and reminded herself that she was going to be married tomorrow to someone she wasn’t in love with for them—so that they could be safe and live without worry. Eventually, she made it into the woods, and she followed the path she knew by heart to the tree marked with such.

It was dumb and dangerous to be out on her own at night, but it’s not like she was going to get a guard to walk with her as usual. She _couldn’t._

When she made it, she leaned against the tree, and wondered where—

“Boo!” a voice yelled behind her. She shrieked and put a hand over her heart before turning to face the person who scared her.

“Nicole!” Waverly yelled as she hit Nicole on the shoulder. The redhead let out loud laughter that made Waverly’s already fast beating hard speed up even more.

“Every time,” Nicole said, chuckling now as she leaned against the tree Waverly had been leaning against. “That gets you every time.”

“ _Every time_ ,” Waverly mocks, leaning beside Nicole, their faces close to each other. “You’re an ass.”

 “Aw,” Nicole said, wrapping her arms around Waverly’s waist. “Forgive me?” Instead of hugging Nicole back, she crossed her arms in front of her, leaning between her chest and Nicole’s.

“Nope. Never,” Waverly said, looking down at Nicole’s lips for a split second.

Nicole caught the glance and said, “Can’t I do anything to win your forgiveness? What about a kiss?”

Waverly pretended to think about it while her arms finally went around Nicole’s neck. “I mean, you can _try_ ,” she said. Nicole laughed softly as she leaned in, and she gave her a feather-light kiss, her lips just barely ghosting over Waverly’s. Eventually the kiss got rougher, and Waverly’s tongue made it’s way into Nicole’s mouth until Nicole pulled away with Waverly’s bottom lip in between her teeth.

“ _God_ , you’re good at that,” Nicole said, leaving another kiss on Waverly’s red, plump lips. 

“You too,” Waverly said. “That lip-biting never fails to turn me on,” she continued with a husky tone. Nicole gulped but she knew that it wasn’t the time or place. Remembering why they decided to meet in the first place, she leaned forward to embrace Waverly. The mood shifted dramatically when Waverly noticed the look on Nicole’s face.

Waverly buried her face in Nicole’s neck and breathed in her vanilla-dipped donut scent. She got a whiff of that and of the leaves and dirt all around them. The place they met at was a small clearing that they found when strolling through the town one day. It became their spot when they found the tree that they were leaning against. It was different from the rest. It had a branch that curled inward twice, forming the shape of a heart. They met there often when they wanted a break from their responsibilities. 

Waverly pulled apart and they sat side by side, their backs against the tree. Waverly laid her head on Nicole’s shoulder, and Nicole’s hand rested on her thigh.

“You’re getting married tomorrow,” Nicole said. Beside the fact that Waverly had no idea what to say, she couldn’t decipher Nicole’s tone, so she just stayed silent. Nicole spoke again. “Why?”

Waverly let out a sigh. “You _know_ why, Nicole. ‘ _Once you marry Prince Nate, you’ll save the kingdom because you’re marrying into his parents’ money_ ,’” Waverly said, imitating her mom.

“That is a _spot on_ impression of your mom,” Nicole said, inappropriately impressed. She closed her mouth when Waverly pinched her thigh. “Why Nate, though? He’s a dick!” Waverly slapped her thigh this time. “Hey!” Nicole said. “What was that for?”

“He’s your brother— _twin_ brother,” Waverly said with amusement. 

“Exactly. I’m allowed to call him that.”

Waverly only rolled her eyes and said, “Seriously, though. What’d he say about this? About us and him and I?”

Nicole kissed her head. “He promised me that the only thing he’ll do is hold your hand and kiss your cheek when necessary. Oh, and of course, kiss you at the wedding,” Nicole said, pushing down her jealousy.

“I can live with that,” Waverly said.

Nicole didn’t answer back right away, but then she whispered, “Can you?”

“Nicole,” Waverly whispered. She lifted her head from Nicole’s shoulder to meet her eyes. “You know that I’m not ready to come out to my parents yet.”

“I know, but Waves, it’s been 10 months since we started dating and instead of marrying the person you actually love, you’re marrying my brother! Maybe it’s too early for us to be married, but at least there would be love in our marriage. And isn’t that what you want? For _us_ to save your kingdom?”

Waverly let out a long sigh. “Of course it’s what I want but—” 

“No one gives a crap that _I’m_ gay!” Nicole said as she stood up. “Your parents know and they’re okay with it, so why wouldn’t they be okay with you?” 

But they weren’t. Not in the beginning at least. But she never told Nicole, never told her that her parents were doubtful of letting her remain friends with her, or that they felt strange about the whole thing.

And Waverly didn’t remind Nicole that her dad hadn’t talked to her for a week. She didn’t mention that the Haughts’chef of 10 years had quit because she came out as “ _a disgusting_ _homosexual.”_

Nicole’s coming out wasn’t the smoothest thing in the world, so why was she telling her it was? What if her parents were weirded out by her? What if _their chef_  quit, one of her most favorite people in the world? So many things could go wrong.

She didn’t voice any of her fears out loud. Instead she stood up and went with, “I don’t know, Nicole. I guess they would be, but I’m just not personally ready. This isn’t about them, this is about _me_ ,” she stressed. And she wasn’t lying. It _was_ about them, but more importantly, it _was about_  her. 

“I’m sorry,” Waverly said as she looked down, her voice cracking. She didn’t see the overwhelming amount of guilt that flooded Nicole’s eyes. 

“No, no, baby,” Nicole instantly soothed as she rushed to hug Waverly. Her hand cupped the back of her head, “Don’t apologize. _I’m_ sorry, I didn’t mean to pressure you. You’re not ready, and that’s okay.” 

Waverly cried into Nicole’s chest and tried to focus on the hands that ran down her hair in a soothing action. Nicole pulled back and moved her hands to her face. She gave Waverly a smile that made her chest feel like a sunrise—light and warm. “I love you, Waverly. Don’t ever forget that.” 

Waverly nodded and smiled back after wiping away her tears. “I love you, too. I need you to remember that when you see me kissing Nate tomorrow, and dancing, and holding his hand, okay?”

Nicole nodded, but she didn’t meet her eyes. 

“No,” Waverly said. “I need you to say it.” 

“I believe you, Waverly Earp. I’ll remember,” Nicole said. But she said it with pained eyes that made Waverly feel the worst guilt she’d felt all night. 

“Good,” Waverly said, ignoring the pained look before kissing Nicole for a long time. After some time, Waverly said that she had to go. 

“Okay,” Nicole said before kissing her again. That time, Waverly ended the kiss by leaving a peck on Nicole’s cheek. 

“Thank you, Nicole,” Waverly said. 

“For what?” Nicole asked with narrowed eyes.

“For what your family is doing to save our kingdom. My thank you is deeper than from one girlfriend to another, it’s from one princess to another.”

Nicole smiled warmly at her. “You say that as if our parents haven’t been friends since dinosaurs were roaming the Earth,” she chuckled at her own joke. “I know that your parents would do the same if we were in your position.”

“Can’t you just take the thank you?” Waverly asked with a smile. 

Nicole laughed and hugged her, swaying them left and right. “You’re welcome, Princess Waverly.”

Waverly gave her another smile, then walked away after saying goodnight. She’d begun to walk away, but Nicole grabbed her arm, spinned her around, and connected their lips one more time passionately. Then, Nicole pulled away, said goodnight, and ran away the opposite direction Waverly came from. Waverly knew she’d ran because she’d started crying. The tear on her cheek was proof of that. It wasn’t hers. With a broken heart, she walked back to her castle.

When Waverly got back, she didn’t bother to hide from the guards knowing full well that they were expecting her now. She walked through the front door of the castle to find her parents pacing in the hallway with Mason looking at them guiltily.

“Waverly,” her dad said with relief before going up to hug her. Her mother joined them, too.

Waverly hugged them back but with confusion, her aching chest momentarily forgotten. “What’s going on?” she asked when she pulled apart.

“We were worried!” Her mother said, her hands flying in the air like the actresses in telenovelas.

“I can see that, but why? I’ve done this plenty of times before,” Waverly said with a confused chuckle.

Her mother sighed as she ran a hand through her hair. “If we’re being completely honest, we were more _afraid_ than worried. We were afraid that you would, umm . . .”

“That you had ran away,” her father admitted, “so that you wouldn’t have to go through with the wedding tomorrow.”

Waverly made an _O_ shape with her mouth, and her eyes—once again—filled with guilt. “I would _never_ do that. Yes, I don’t want to get married, but I’d never do that to you— _to them_ ,” she said as she pointed outside. “I just—I needed some air, so I went out for a walk.” 

“When will you learn to take a guard with you?” her dad asked, but the serious sentence was spoken without any strictness.

“I needed to be alone,” Waverly said, crossing her arms in front of her. Her parents nodded their heads in understanding, and decide to leave it at that.

Michelle smiled and leaned down to kiss Waverly’s cheek. “You’re a magnificent daughter and person, Waverly. As your parents, we’re proud, but as Queen and King of this kingdom, we thank you,” she said in the tone she uses with other royalty. 

Waverly could only blush. “Thanks, mom,” she said. She kissed them both goodnight, and they walked away. She was surprisingly tired too, but there was something she needed to do first.

Turning around, she walked up to Mason who was back to guarding the door, in the same stance as earlier. She could see anger in his eyes but mostly hurt. _Guilt, guilt, guilt—_ it seemed to be her defining emotion tonight. 

“Mason,” she started with hesitance. “Look, I’m sorry I lied to you. I didn’t mean to hurt you.” 

“Yeah, well . . .” He trailed off with a shrug. Waverly sighed.

“Look. I’ve done it to every single guard here, and only one hasn’t forgiven me.”

“Derek,” Mason said.

Waverly chuckled. “It’s that obvious, ha?” Mason nodded. “He was the only one who didn’t forgive me because I, and I quote, ‘made him look like a fool.’ I liked him a lot in the beginning, but resentment got in the way of our friendship. Everyone took it lightheartedly and now I get along with them. I like you, Mason, and I want to be your friend, so will you forgive me?”

Mason stared at her for a moment, making sure that she was telling the truth. He sighed and relaxed his shoulders. “Okay, Waverly. It would be an honor to be your friend.”

She rolled her eyes lightheartedly. “The honor is all mine, Mason.” Mason blushed and smiled. She bid him a goodnight after before heading to her room. When she walked in, she wasn’t surprised to find Wynonna sitting on her bed.

“Were you late?” Wynonna asked. Waverly shook her head as she made her way to her closet. “Did you guys talk?”

“Wynonna, why are you here?” Waverly asked as she changed into something more comfortable.

“I just—” Wynonna groaned. “I’m sorry, Waverly. It’s unfair that I get to be engaged to a man that I love while you—” 

“This isn’t making me feel better, you know,” Waverly said, a small smile playing on her face. 

Wynonna groaned again and threw herself back. “Right. Sorry.” 

Waverly rolled her eyes. “Stop apologizing. Even if you weren’t with Doc, Nate is 6 years younger than you.”

Wynonna ignored her. “Are you sure that you’re not ready? You know, to tell mom and dad about Nicole?”

“Don’t you think if I were, I’d be marrying her instead of her brother tomorrow?” Waverly said, slightly raising her voice.

“Whoa, okay, hey. Come here, baby girl,” Wynonna said, patting the space beside her. She wrapped an arm around Waverly. “I was just double-checking. I didn’t mean to get you angry, I’m sorry.”

Once again, Waverly laid her head on the shoulder of the woman beside her. “It’s okay, I know. And I appreciate it. I think I’m just tired.”

Wynonna nodded. “Alright, then. I’ll get out of your hair. God knows you need your beauty sleep,” Wynonna said with a wink.

Waverly glared at her. “Ha-ha.” 

“Love you!” Wynonna said. Waverly threw a pillow at her in response but it only hit the now-closed door. She got into bed, turned off the lamps, and fell into a sleep filled with dreams of the woman she loved most in the world.

❧

Hours later, Waverly was awoken by a soft voice she finally recognized as her mothers when she was fully awake.

“Sweetheart, you have to get up now. We’ve got much to do before the wedding later,” said Michelle. Waverly felt dread settle onto her chest—the wedding, with a man she didn’t love. Her mind didn’t go to the busy day ahead, or the kiss she would share with Prince Nate later, but to Nicole. What would her eyes hold when she walked down the aisle? When she kissed Nate? When they danced after?

Would she find sadness or disappointment? Would she find something better—love and understanding—or worse—hopeless, emotionless eyes? The thought of her being the cause of a look like that on Nicole’s face broke her heart into a million little pieces. But still, she wasn’t ready. When she thought she was ready to come out to her parents, there was still that annoying, incessant voice asking “What if?” and the negative thoughts were easier to listen to. 

_What if they support me? (WHAT IF THEY DISOWN ME?) What if nothing changes? (WHAT IF THEY HATE ME?) What if they’re proud of my courage? (WHAT IF I DISAPPOINT THEM?)_

The negative thoughts were just louder, more powerful, and it was too much. She wasn’t ready to know the answers to those questions. Not yet. 

“Waverly?” Her mom asked, breaking her chaotic thoughts and running her hand through Waverly’s hair. “What are you thinking about, honey?”

Waverly gave her a smile she hoped didn’t seem too forced. “Nothing. Just let me step into the shower before . . . everything,” Waverly said with a deep breath out.

“Waverly, listen. I’m so sor—”

“Mom. Please stop,” Waverly said, her words coming out slightly harsh. She took in a deep breath, calming herself. Her parents didn’t deserve her anger. She softened her voice, “I’ve told you a hundred times, it’s okay. And I mean it, okay? It’s for our people, and I will do everything in my power to protect them even if they’re not really going to be my people anymore, I guess,” Waverly said, the right half of her lips turning up.

Her mom grabbed her hand and squeezed it, giving her a look of pride and sympathy. “Okay,” she said as she got up. “Meet me outside of my room in 15 minutes.”

Waverly nodded and walked into her bathroom when her mother left the room. 

When Waverly walked into her bedroom ten minutes later, she was confused to find her mother back in the bedroom. Waverly looked at her with a tilted head (Nicole always found that adorable) and asked her what she was doing back in her room. 

“There’s been a small change of plans. Rather than getting ready here, Aria’s invited us to get ready at her castle. It makes sense really since the wedding is being held there, don’t you think?” her mom asked.

Waverly nodded silently, and before she knew it, Nicole, her parents, and Nate were standing in front of her and her family as they entered the castle. It’s not like Waverly had planned on not seeing Nicole before the wedding, she just hadn’t planned on seeing her so early in the day. She was still half asleep for God’s sake! She wasn’t ready to deal with any emotions. She wasn’t prepared to deal with the overwhelming guilt she felt in her chest, weighing down on her like a boulder.

Nicole hid it well—the sadness in her eyes—but Waverly could still see it lingering like an unwanted, persistent cold. Waverly’s eyes were on Nicole, but Nicole’s eyes were on her brother as he spoke about something Waverly wasn’t listening to.

She took her eyes off of her and traveled her eyes around the castle instead. She’d been there plenty of times before, it was her second home. The first thing anyone who walked in would see were wide, numerous steps covered in a red carpet that broke apart and went 2 different directions. The walls were covered in ancient paintings, and under them were tables lavished in covers from the English Royal family, and on those were gifts from other royal kingdoms.

Most people assumed that castles were cold, and they could be, but the Haughts’ was always warm and welcoming despite all of the ancient artifacts. Queen Aria, Nicole’s mom, had always loved plants, so she had flowers upon flowers spread around the large halls—an idea Waverly herself had fallen in love with.

She focused on every detail in the entrance, anything so that she wouldn’t scream to Nicole, “ _I love you! Remember that! You told me yesterday that you’d remember that when you saw me today_!” But, Waverly wasn’t sure that Nicole remembered.

“Waverly?” Aria said. “Are you okay? You seem out of it.” When Waverly looked at her, her eyes are filled with worry, and they look exactly like Nicole’s—warm and inviting. Queen Aria was also gorgeous, she had a few freckles on her cheeks and a small, cute nose that Nate had gotten from her.

Still, she doesn’t answer right away because no, she’s not okay. Her heart is pounding in her ears like a hammer hitting a nail that’s already in place. Living a lie was _exhausting_. _“I’m in love with your daughter!_ she wanted to scream _._ She felt Nicole’s worried eyes on her and though she’d do anything to look into them and find comfort, another part of her wished that she would just look away. What if they noticed that something was going on between them?

Waverly was brought back to reality when Wynonna pinched her wrist discreetly. “I’m fine, Mrs. Haught. Just nervous,” Waverly finally said. She could see Nicole looking at her, but she refused to meet her eyes. Wanting to change the subject, she said, “Thank you so much for what you’re doing. You too, Nate. I’m sure you would’ve wanted to marry someone you loved, too, but you got stuck with me,” she laughed humorlessly, but no one noticed. She knew Nicole did. “So, thank you.” _They wouldn’t notice anything. We’re best friends, always have been._  

“Yeah, thank you, Haughts,” Wynonna said. “Nate, I was trying to convince Doc to let me marry you, but for some reason he wasn’t cool with us being married while I was engaged to him, so what can you do, you know?” she said with a shrug, lightening the mood. Waverly sent her a grateful smile.

Nate shrugged, his red hair—which both siblings got from their father—currently a mess. “Don’t mention it. I know you’d do the same thing for us if we were in your situation,” he said with a smile and kind eyes.

“Don’t thank us, Waverly,” Aria adds on. “And who knows, maybe you two will end up falling in love anyway,” she said with a laugh.

Nicole suddenly choked, and her eyes widened. Her father, King Noah, who was standing right beside her, patted her back and gave her an odd look as Waverly herself turned a light shade of red.

“Are you alright, Nicole?” asked King Noah with confused, narrowed eyes. Before Nicole could answer, Nate stepped in.

“She’s fine. Her dumbass probably just swallowed a bug,” he said. He took his mom’s reprimanding as Nicole sent him a grateful look while Waverly was still slightly embarrassed.

“Why don’t you girls start heading to the dressing room. We’d like to talk to Mr. and Mrs. Earp for a minute. You too, Nate, go . . . somewhere not here,” Aria said with teasing eyes.

Finally, Waverly met Nicole’s eyes. Once they connected, she felt her chest lighten. She gave her a shy smile as she stepped beside her to walk up the stairs. Wynonna and Nate walked together a few feet behind them.

The young adults’ parents stayed behind watching their children walking away.

“I still think that Waverly and Nicole would make a wonderful couple,” Michelle said offhandedly, earning her murmurs of agreement. Then, they continue with their conversation.

Meanwhile, Waverly and Nicole walked silently in an awkward silence to the dressing room. They knew what was coming, but neither of them were as prepared as they thought they would be. Now that it was the day of the wedding, everything was too real, too complicated.

At some point, Wynonna and Nate had turned at a different hallway to give the young couple privacy. They were grateful for it, but they had no idea what to say. Turned out they didn’t _have_ to talk about anything the second they walked into the room.

Nicole immediately pushed Waverly against the door when she slammed it shut, and kissed her harshly with need and hunger, which is what they both needed. Waverly sucked on Nicole’s bottom lip, and ran her hands through her red hair. Nicole’s arms tightened around Waverly’s waist, bringing her closer and closer. It was a messy kiss—their teeth bumped together more than once—but it was perfect. And once air became necessary, Waverly pulled apart, but she kept her forehead on Nicole’s. They stared at each other as their chests moved up and down as they tried to catch their breath. Their lips touched again, but they didn’t kiss, only breathed each other in.

Nicole kissed Waverly’s forehead who in turn squeezed her eyes shut, and she snuck her arms around Waverly’s neck. Waverly hugged Nicole so tight that when she pulled away from her, her fingers left light marks where she had squeezed Nicole’s waist under her shirt.

Nicole pulled away and met Waverly’s eyes—there was something desperate in them. “Marry me,” Nicole said.

Waverly’s heart stopped at the sudden words and her eyes widened, “ _What_?”

“Marry me, Waverly,” Nicole said, taking her hand and holding it in between them. “You can still back out with Nate and marry me instead. It’s not too late,” Nicole said with a serious expression.

Waverly pulled away from her and shook her head as if ridding of the idea as it entered her mind and walked to the other side of the room. “Wait, wait. Slow down, Nicole. I already told you that I’m not ready. Just because everything’s happening today and it’s all real, doesn’t mean I want to marry you!” Waverly scoffed in disbelief. 

Nicole’s eyebrows furrowed, and she looked at Waverly with a hurt expression. Waverly was sure that if she cupped her hands in front of Nicole’s chest, she would catch the pieces of her broken heart. “You don’t want to marry me?”

If it’s possible, Waverly’s eyes widened more. “No, _no_. That’s not what I meant at all. That came out wrong! I do want to—”

“I knew it,” Nicole said, her eyes on Waverly, but her mind faraway. “You don’t love me like you used to . . . but why? Did I do something wrong? Is there something wrong with me or—”

“Nicole, stop it,” Waverly said with a firm tone, taking a giant step toward Nicole.

“I just don’t understand!” Nicole finally yelled, no longer able to contain the emotions running through her.

Waverly threw her hands up, “I just _can’t_ , Nicole. I never pressured _you_ to come out to anyone else when you told me. You waited until you were ready, and I respected that!”

“And I get that, Waves, I really do, but this is different—”

“Well it’s not fucking fair. I can’t just come out when I’m not ready to do that!”

“You’re getting _married_ to my _brother_!” Nicole yelled, now completely in front of Waverly.

“What the hell do you expect me to do?” Waverly yelled back, desperately looking for an answer. “Tell me, _please_ ,” she said, her voice suddenly soft. 

Nicole didn’t answer. She walked to a chair in the corner and hid her face in her hands, her elbows rested on her knees. “I don’t know, but . . . I just can’t do it, Waverly.”

Waverly’s heart stopped for the second time, this time in fear rather than shock. “Do what?” she whispered.

Nicole signaled her over, and Waverly took the seat beside her before Nicole took her hands and spoke, “I know we said that we’d still be together even after you were married, but I can’t do that, Waves. You can’t either. It was a stupid fantasy, one that’s only going to end up with both of us hurt. I know that you and Nate aren’t actually together, but it already feels so _wrong_.”

“But—”

“Please let me finish,” Nicole said with pleading eyes. She didn’t want to say it twice. She couldn’t. Waverly nodded solemnly. “I can’t go around hiding for the rest of our lives, it’s impossible. I already spent most of my life doing that, and I deserve better. _You_ deserve better.”

“What are you saying, Nicole?” Waverly asked. 

“I’m saying that we’re done,” Nicole said. Anyone could’ve heard the force she used to get those words out.

“Is that an ultimatum?” Waverly asked, pulling her hands away from Nicole’s in anger. “Either I marry you or we’re done?” she asked in disbelief. 

Nicole shook her head, ignoring Waverly’s anger. “You know that it’s not. It’s just the hard truth.” She took Waverly’s face in her hands. “I’m so sorry that you’re going through this. But do you know what I think? I think that you’re ready. I just think you’re afriad, and there’s a difference, Waves. We’re always going to be afraid to come out to some people, but that doesn’t mean that we’re not ready. When I came out to you, I felt it in my bones that I was ready—I was determined to do it, but still I was _terrified_ out of my mind. And I think you know that you’re ready.”

Waverly stayed silent. Was she ready? Was she just afraid? It was too much, too much to think about right now. “What if I marry Nate for a while and then we get a divorce so I can be with you?” Waverly asked.

Tears welled up in Nicole’s eyes. “You and I both know that’s not an option. It would cause a scandal and give both of our kingdoms a bad reputation, and who know’s what would come out of that,” she said. 

Waverly let out a gut-wrenching sob that made Nicole let out a cry of her own. “I just can’t do it. I’m sorry, Nicole. I am _so so_ sorry,” she said as she cried into Nicole’s chest.

Nicole cradled her head with one arm and her shaking body with the other. “No, don’t apologize. This is not your fault, okay? You were thrown into a shit situation. No matter what happens next, don’t you _ever_ blame yourself for anything.” 

And so they stood there, crying in each others’ arms for a few more minutes before standing back up with tear-stained cheeks, both aware that their mothers’ would come in at any moment along with makeup artists and hairdressers. 

Waverly wiped Nicole’s cheeks with her thumb, then Nicole did the same to Waverly, ridding of any evidence that they’d been crying. Aware that it was the end of _them_ , they kissed each other one last time. It was short and painful, but sweet and needy all in one. 

When they pulled apart, Nicole said, “You will always have my heart, Waverly Earp.”

30 seconds later, their mothers walked in.

❧

Outside the castle, the weather was cold and lonely, but the Haughts’ castle was filled with lights and warmth. Waverly’s eyes had been distant all night, like the sun hiding behind the clouds. She’d barely listened to any words directed at her which was strange for the ever present brunette. At first, Wynonna assumed that the glum mood was because Waverly was 20 minutes away from marrying somebody she didn’t love, but the pain in her eyes was deeper than that. So, she decided it was time for a talk.

Wynonna walked into the dressing room Waverly stood alone in and found her sister standing in front of a long mirror, examining her reflection like a scientist examines their work—not staring at herself with awe like she should be doing. And she should’ve been. She was wearing a fully-lined, stunning v-neck and lace wedding dress.

Wynonna leaned against the doorframe and smiled at the way her sister looked anyway. “You look like an angel, baby girl,” she said. Waverly jumped at the sudden break in silence, and Wynonna snorted before walking in and closed the door behind her. 

“Thanks, Nonna,” Waverly said, meeting her eyes through the mirror. The sight in front of Wynonna was an ironic one. Waverly, the bride-to-be, was ready for what was supposed to be one of the happiest days of her life, but instead, her expression was that of a person mourning the death of a lover. Thinking that, that was when Wynonna put the pieces together.

She bit her lip. “You two broke up,” Wynonna said. She wasn’t surprised. She knew that unless Waverly married Nicole, they would break up eventually. 

Waverly was grateful that Wynonna had put it together. She wasn’t sure she could’ve told Wynonna that the love of her life wasn’t hers anymore.

“I don’t know what to do,” Waverly admitted, holding her tears at bay to not ruin her makeup.

Wynonna let out a long sigh, and gave Waverly a sad smile. “Let me ask you something, baby girl.” Waverly nodded. “Do you love Nicole?” 

“With every fiber in my being,” Waverly said right away.

Wynonna paused for a second. “Do you think that anyone will ever make you feel the way that she makes you feel?”

Waverly shook her head without hesitance. 

“Okay, last question. If you were to come out to everyone on this planet right now, and they all gave you shit for it, would Nicole still be worth it?”

This time, Waverly didn’t answer right away. But then she blinked, and everything she was feeling. Everything Wynonna could see in her eyes disappeared and was replaced with something bigger than the hate for herself and the judgmental world. Bigger than the despair and hopelessness.

Love.

Love and determination and courage, and Wynonna was sure that if Waverly would jump through the window in that very moment she would fly.

Waverly spoke. “Nicole would be worth it if I had to walk through the depths of hell twice.”

“Then why the hell aren’t you marrying her, Waves?” Wynonna asked. 

Waverly smiled at her and let out a tear-filled, humorless laugh. “Cause I’m a goddamn idiot.” 

Wynonna laughed softly, and hugged Waverly tightly, swinging them side to side, but careful not to ruin her dress. “You’re not an idiot, Waves. You were just thrown into a situation that was too fast for you, and you’re probably not ready still, but it’s time to step outside the lines because if you don’t, you’re going to regret this for the rest of your life.

As your older sister, I can’t let you lose one of the greatest things that’s ever happened to you because of the fear of something that’s probably not even true. Totally not saying that your feelings are invalid, but there’s no more time.” 

Waverly nodded in between her neck and shoulder. “I think I _am_ ready, though. Someone told me that I was just scared, and . . . I think they were right.”

She pulled apart, and Wynonna could see the fear as clear as the love she had for Nicole. “I guess I have to go find everyone,” she said with a shaky breath.

“There’s no need kid,” Wynonna said with a smile. “I didn’t know what, but I knew there was something wrong, so I may or may not have told them to wait outside in case you wanted to talk to them about something after a talk with me.”

Waverly’s eyes widened. “Oh, no. I can’t do this, Wynonna. I can’t. I just—“

“Waves, stop,” Wynonna said, her hands on Waverly’s shoulders. “You are the strongest, bravest person I know. And you deserve some goddam happiness. So, _please_. Don’t do it for the kingdom. Don’t do it for me, or even for Nicole. Do it for you.” 

“For me?” Waverly asked with questioning eyes. 

“Yes, for you, dipshit. Now, are you ready?”

“No,” Waverly said. But Wynonna knew she was because she could see the fear, but she could also see the determination.

“Good,” Wynonna said. “Okay, come in now!” She yelled. She walked out as their parent’s and Nicole’s walked in—Michelle practically ran in—but not before giving Waverly one last wink and leaving the door open.

Waverly turned to the parents and met her mom’s eyes, who was looking at her with a worried yet skeptical expression.

“Honey, what’s wrong? Is it nerves?” she asked Waverly.

“Yes, I’m not quite sure what _we’re_ doing in here,” Nicole’s dad said, obviously feeling a bit uncomfortable.

Waverly gulped. _Might as well just come out and say it._ “Mom, dad, Mr. and Mrs. Haught, I’m sorry, but I can’t marry Nate.” 

Waverly’s parents’ eyes widened, and their jaws dropped, and they both go to speak, but Waverly put her hand up. “Let me explain please,” she said with pleading eyes. Her parents, with fear and worry in their eyes for both their kingdom and daughter, nodded. The Haughts’ just stood there in confusion and shock.

Waverly took in a deep breath, her heart pounding in her chest and ears. She wished that Nicole were beside her holding her hand, grounding her. _You’ve got this, pretty girl._ That’s what Nicole would say. “I think, umm—no—I _know_ that I’m—” She stopped to push down her nerves. “I’m marrying the wrong Haught,” she said quickly. Everyone looked at her with furrowed brows and narrowed eyes, surprise in all of them. “I can’t marry Nate. Not when there’s someone else that I could save the kingdom with. My heart belongs to Nicole. It always has, and I think it always will,” she said with a confidence that felt so _good_ and _right._ She wasn’t sure when she’d started crying, but she suddenly became aware of the tears that were streaming down her face. 

“You and Nicole are together?” Michelle asked. Waverly couldn’t read her eyes, and it scared her, but she nodded anyway. _Too late to back out now._ Explaining that her and Nicole weren’t technically together right now was too complicated, but she was sure that Nicole would take her back. At least, she hoped she would.

“We’ve been together for 10 months,” Waverly admitted.

Everyone’s eyes widened more, and Waverly almost laughed at the comical expression until she remembered that no one had actually reacted to her news yet.

But then someone did. And it was not what she was expecting at all. “Well, thank _God_!” Michelle said, a grin growing on her features. 

“Umm, what?” Waverly asked in shock when everyone’s eyes went from _what the fuck_ to  _this is what I’ve been waiting for all my life._  

“Sweetheart,” Aria said. “We all, what do you kids call it these days? We _ship_ you two!”

“Oh my God,” Waverly muttered under her breath. _Why do parents make everything lame?_ But then she remembered the response, and her chest suddenly felt like feathers had replaced the rocks that were there. It was so overwhelming, that the tears streaming down her face were no longer of fear. “What do you mean you all _ship_ us?” she asked. It was all she could think of saying.

“Oh yes, Waverly,” her dad said. “We all thought you two would make an exceptional couple.” 

Her eyes narrowed in confusion, “Since when?”

They all took some time to think, and it made Waverly’s confidence boost tenfold. “Probably after a couple months after Nicole came out to us,” Michelle finally said.

Waverly nodded, but she seemed lost in her thoughts again. “So, mom, dad, you don’t mind?” She asked, suddenly insecure again.

“That you’re with a woman?” Michelle asked. Waverly nodded, avoiding her eyes. 

“Waverly,” Tell said. “We don’t care who you love, so long as they make you happy.” He extended his arms and welcomed Waverly into them. She eagerly walked into them, and when her mother joined in, she ruined her make up even more. 

“I love you,” Waverly said. “So much.”

“We love you too,” they said. Waverly pulled apart, wiping under her eyes—though it was no use for when she took a quick glance in the mirror, she noticed that her eyes looked like Lexa’s. She was also shocked to find that her eyes looked lighter, _clearer_. She really hadn’t noticed how much hiding who she was, who she _loved_ , had weighed down on her.

After that amazement, she walked up to the Haught’s next. “Queen Aria and Queen Noah, it would be an honor to marry your daughter, and I would love your permission to do so,” she said.

“Waverly, there’s no one more perfect for out daughter,” Aria said.

Waverly smiled at them, but then it dropped. Instead she bit her lip in worry. “Now I just have to ask Nicole.”

“Then ask me,” a voice said behind her. _Nicole._  

Waverly turned to look at her. “Nicole, you were—did you hear everything?” she asked with her jaw halfway to the floor.

“Our parents weren’t the only ones Wynonna called over,” Nicole said with a smile as she stood under the doorway.

Waverly snorted in surprise. “Of course they weren’t,” she said with a lighthearted tone, overwhelmed with love for her big sister. She made a mental note to thank Wynonna later.

Nicole walked up to her, and put a hand on her cheeks with tears in her eyes. She whispered, “I’m so proud of you, baby.”

Waverly responded by turning slightly to leave a chaste kiss on Nicole’s palm. She took that same hand as she bent down on one knee. She barely registered the squeals of excitement their moms let out, and Wynonna walking into the room to witness the happy event.

Her sole focus was on Nicole, and her ever expressive eyes. 

“Nicole,” Waverly started.

“Waverly,” Nicole said with a teasing smile but with the lightest eyes Waverly’s ever seen. Nicole didn’t miss how insane everything was. A girl—though not just any girl—was proposing to her. In a wedding dress. It wasn’t your everyday scene.

Waverly rolled her eyes in amusement with a smile, but then turned a little more serious. Even though they were getting married because they had to, Waverly wanted Nicole to understand that she _wanted_ it, too. 

“Nicole, I think I’ve always known that you were the love of my life, and once we started dating, there as no doubt about it. I could feel it in my soul and in my heart that you held everything I needed, and everything I didn’t _know_ I needed. I needed love, respect, care, and support, and you gave me that. But you also gave me room to grow, and to be my own person, and for that, I love you even more.

“I didn’t know that I needed the little things that make you you to keep me going. Like the way you bump your nose into mine after I kiss it, the way you wake me up by peppering my face with kisses, the way you let me bury my face in your neck when we watch horror moves, and the way you look at me. God, Nicole, when you look at me the world falls into place, and I know that you’ll always keep me safe. 

“I never want to lose that. You’ve been my best friend literally since the day I was born, my girlfriend for almost a year, and now you’d make me the happiest woman on Earth if you were to become my wife. So, Princess Nicole Haught, will you marry me?”

“Yes! Of course I’ll marry you, Princess Waverly Earp,” Nicole said right away. She lunged herself forward so fast that Waverly almost stumbled to the ground. Nicole took her lips in a long kiss, both aware that their parents were still in the room—their clapping was proof of that. When Waverly pulled apart, she was sure that if her smile got any bigger it would rip her cheeks. Nicole’s smile was just the same.

“I guess no one thought it was a good idea to call me?” Nate said with a serious tone from the door, but he was wearing his charming smile and his dimples were visible, showing that he’d seen the whole thing.

Waverly looked at him guiltily and went over to hug him—he was taller than Nicole, so she had to stand on her tiptoes. “I’m sorry, Nate,” she said. 

Nate hugged her back. “Don’t be, Waves. You’re meant to be with my sister. Besides, no offense, but I didn’t want to marry you.” 

Waverly laughed and kissed his cheek. “Me neither.”

Nicole grabbed her wrist and pulled her back. “Hey, hey, hey. No more kissing my fiancé,” she said.

“Technically, she kissed—” 

“Shh, don’t ruin it, Nate,” Nicole said, but a smile overtook her face when her brother pulled her in for a congratulatory hug. More hugs went around the room, but Waverly made sure to hug Wynonna for extra long.

“Thank you so much, Wynonna. I wouldn’t have been able to do this without you.”

“Don’t be ridiculous,” Wynonna said as she pulled herself apart. “I just gave you a little push.”

“Just take the compliment?” Waverly asked.

“Fine. You’re right. You’d be marrying Nate if it weren’t for me. You owe me _big time_.”

Waverly laughed, “I love you, big sis.”

“I love you, too, baby girl.”

Waverly smiled, but then what Wynonna said registered in her mind, and her eyes widened. She walked straight to Nicole and took her hand before speaking to everyone in the room. (There was no reason to do that, she just wanted to hold her.) “Did everyone forget that we have a room filled with people waiting for Nate and I to get married?”

The Kings’ and Queens’ eyes widened. All had momentarily forgotten everything save their daughters’ engagement.

“Well, you two still have to get married now if you want to save the Earps’ kingdom,” King Noah said.

His wife nodded, and she walked up to her daughter and almost daughter-in-law. “I’m sorry that you don’t get to have the wedding you probably imagined,” she said with a guilty look. 

Nicole squeezed Waverly’s hand. “It’s okay, mom. We don’t really care.” Waverly nodded in agreement. “ _But_ there is a problem with the whole I’m-not-wearing-a-dress-thing. Plus, Waverly’s make up is shit—no offense, babe,” Nicole said.

“None taken, _dickface_ ,” Waverly said in a sweet voice. Nicole glared at her.

“You can use my tux,” Nate spoke up. “It may fit a little big, but it’s more appropriate than what you’re wearing.”

Nicole frowned, and played with the hem of her dress. “What’s wrong with my dress?”

Nate rolled his eyes. “Nothing, but you can’t get married in that.”

“Just wear the tux, Nicky. You’ll look so good in it,” Waverly said with an excited smile. She couldn’t believe that just hours ago, her and Nicole had ended things, and now they were going to be together forever.

“Alright, Alright,” Nicole laughed. Before she could say anything else, her mom dragged her out of the room.

“Hurry, we’re already running 5 minutes late!” she yelled. 

“Oh!” Nicole said in surprise. “I love you, Waves!” she screamed halfway out the door. Waverly could only laugh—she was in a fantastic mood.

Everyone else left the room as Waverly removed all of her makeup, which she could care less about. When Wynonna walked in again to get Waverly, this time as she looked at her reflection, her smile was wide, and her eyes were filled with the excitement she deserved to feel on her wedding day.

 

❧

 

Though Waverly would’ve preferred a non-traditional song to walk down the aisle to, her parents had insisted that she walk to _Here Comes the Bride._ So, she did just that. In her white, bright dress, she walked down the aisle, her arms entwined in her dad’s as she avoided eye contact with everyone. 

They were probably already confused because if this was a regular wedding, Nicole would be up in the front with her hands crossed in front of her looking a her with pure and simple love, but by no means was this a normal wedding. Who changes their partner _minutes_ before the wedding? Literally, no one.

Despite the joy she felt, there was still the underlying nerves eating away at her stomach. Though there was no doubt that some of them were because she was marrying the love of her life, she knew that the majority were because she had no idea how people would react to not only her change in partner, but to her new partner being a woman.

Pushing down her nerves and imagining her fiancé in Nate’s tuxedo, she calmed her erratic heart as her dad left her at the alter with a kiss on the cheek. Once she was standing there, she faced the crowd and met their eyes. Despite their confused looks, they were in awe of the princess and her beauty. She turned to her right to face Wynonna and her bridesmaids, all giving her encouraging looks. They were all her friends, and she’d told them what was happening before they walked out. They were all excited for her and Nicole. All of them.

After a few seconds—though it felt like an hour—the doors reopened in the back and everyone turned their heads.

Waverly barely registered the murmurs of confusion and soft gasps that filled the room when her eyes landed on Nicole who looked breathtakingly gorgeous in her tux. It fit her well, except it was too broad from the shoulders. Waverly thought that instead of looking ridiculous, she looked rather adorable with her bowtie and lose fit. And whether it was in awe of Nicole or in fear of gawking at everyone’s reactions, her eyes never left Nicole’s until she was standing right in front of her.

“I—umm— _wow_ ,” Waverly said with a _holy shit, I can’t believe you’re going to be my wife_ sigh. But, before she could add on, a not so discreet conversation began in the audience.

“Robert, sit down!” a woman said—a 3rd cousin maybe, one she didn’t know. Waverly and Nicole turned to the source with confusion in their eyes.

“No way, Rosette. There’s no way in hell I’m going to sit here and watch a _dyke_ wedding!” 

Nicole’s eyes widened at the blunt, harsh words, but her attention was immediately on the only person that mattered.

Waverly’s heart stopped when she heard Robert. _That_. That was exactly what she’d been afraid of. It wasn’t necessarily the word that hurt, but the _tone_ behind it—the _disgust—_ that’s what hurt her. She didn’t think any word could be spoken with such hatred. _Why? Why did I do this? Who’s going to leave next?_

The crowd started to talk again, murmuring words she couldn’t understand. _Are they all disgusted?_ Fear took over her mind when a woman stood up to leave and doubt creeped up when her great-aunt followed. Another man—her cousin—stood up and met her eyes with pure disappointment. That was when regret started creeping up on her too, like the shadow of a tree extending on the ground as the sun set. She wanted to run. She wasn’t ready. _Why did I listen to Wynonna? I should be marrying Nate._

She made up her mind to run, and she turned her body to do so, but soft hands grabbed her face and turned her around.

She looked into Nicole’s eyes, and she’d never felt so vulnerable. Her heart was beating fast and hard, a steady beat she could hear in her ears so clearly she was sure there was a giant barging into the room. It was so loud she didn’t hear herself say the next words— “I can’t do this.”

Nicole shook her head. They didn’t notice that the crowd started to settle down, if only just a bit. “Focus on me, love. Can you do that?” Waverly’s eyes started to wander off toward the front. “No, no. Look at me, baby. I love you, Waverly. Your parents, mine, Wynonna, and Nate, we all love you so much. We support you.”

Waverly could still hear the disgust, but it was becoming faint, so she focused on Nicole.

“You and I, we’re going to be so happy. We’re going to have such a good life that people will be jealous. Our love is going to be so vast it’ll be infectious. We’re going to change the world with it. Keep your eyes on me, baby. I know you’re scared, but nothing will happen to you because I’ll always keep you safe just like I know you’ll always keep _me_ safe because you’re strong and invincible. Waverly, I _need_ you,” Nicole said as her voice cracked.

It’s what brought Waverly back to the present completely. Because she’d been so focused on herself, she hadn’t realized how terrified Nicole had been of losing her. Despite the guilt she felt, she also felt an overwhelming feeling of love for the woman in front of her.

Nicole wasn’t sure what was going through Waverly’s mind, but all of a sudden her eyes changed, and she witnessed the same sight Wynonna had earlier. She could see the fear, but it was overcome by something bigger, something stronger. 

 _Love_. And love was much bigger than fear.

She looked at the crowd and realized that they had all become silent, staring at them with wonder. She wasn’t sure if they’d overhead what she told Waverly, but she didn’t care. 

Waverly followed Nicole’s eyes.

“Look at that,” Nicole said to her. Waverly blinked and took in the crowd.

“Look at all these people that stayed.” 

Waverly was so taken back by the sudden support and joy she felt that Nicole had to hold her up. Despite the commotion, only 6 of 60 guests had left, and that wasn’t so bad, was it? She took a deep breath and stood up straight, her eyes meeting everyone’s in the crowd confidently, and she felt more confident than she had in her entire life. They all smiled at her when she passed them.

In the end, when she met her parents’ eyes, they looked at her with proud eyes that made her feel proud of herself. When she met Wynonna’s, there was a _my sister’s a badass_ spark in her eyes.

Waverly crossed the line, and even though she had wanted to go back, she stood her ground.

She looked at Nicole, and found the same look on her face as her parents’ and sister. 

She took a shaky breath, but a smile overtook her face, and she took Nicole’s hands into hers, nodding discreetly at the minister—who’d stayed!

She was ready.

**Author's Note:**

> What’d you think? Let me know in the comments below ❤️ Also, I made a Twitter—@WritingInMind—if you want to talk, or get updates on what fic(s) I’m working on, follow me there!


End file.
